Part ThreeThe Love Triangle
by Melissa from Japan
Summary: The long awaited Part Three to the mini series of the Love Triangle between Severus, Lily, and Bellatrix. Read and Review.


**Part Three: Love Triangle of Severus, Lily, and Bellatrix**

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's characters. They are a work of her art.

-x-

Bellatrix and Severus head to the Room of Requirements. There, Bellatrix takes his hands into her own. "Why is she trembling," thought Severus. Her eyes had a glossy look to them; something stirred behind them.

-Bella: "I know you saw it Sev."

-Severus: "Why do you do that to yourself?" looking down "You don't have to."

-Bella: "I _have _to. No one understands me. No one understands."

-Severus: "Understand what?" raising his voice slightly "YOU NEVER HAVE TO CUT

YOURSELF! NEVER! MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"

-Bella: "Yes, I do."

Bellatrix moved away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was making Severus upset, she could tell. "If only he knew," she thought with a sigh. She walked to a window, glancing out. She could jump off the ledge if she wanted to. It would end her sorry existence. Bellatrix looked up and saw that Severus was watching her. She shivered. Why did she have to feel this way for him? He loved her, Lily. "He will never love me," she thought.

Severus had to do something. He walked back to Bellatrix and tried to comfort her. But he couldn't help but think about that dream. Bits and pieces of it came into focus.

_Bellatrix jumping from a high ledge, her arm dripping with blood. Her body spread eagle in the snow below._

He tried to push it from his mind.

-Severus: "Bella, can you tell me what I don't understand? Make me understand."

-Bella: "I can't. No one understands the pain I'm going through!"

They were looking at each other. Severus' anger was mounting. He started to shake Bellatrix.

-Severus: "I DON'T CARE! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU? WHAT EVER IT IS,

IT ISN'T WORTH YOUR LIFE!"

-Bella: "I LOVE YOU SEVERUS!" she shouted. (Whispering) "But when I see you with

Her, the mudblood."

Severus let her go, but looked at her with tenderness.

-Severus: "Bella, I…"

-x-

A door was ajar at the end of the hall. Lily knew where Bellatrix and Severus went. She entered the room quietly. She heard them whispering, but she didn't see them. When Lily turned a corner, she saw Severus looking deep into Bellatrix's eyes with love. "Where they about to kiss," she thought. Images flooded her head. She had to stop them

-Lily: "Oh, excuse me."

Severus looked over for the source of the noise and saw Lily. She looked hurt.

-Severus: "Lily! Wait!"

Lily ran from the room. Severus started to run after her, but thought against it. He looked at Bellatrix. She was in silent tears.

-Bella: "no-no go after her. You love her right? Go after Lily."

She, too, ran from the room. He tried to grab her, but he grabbed her robe. With her going the other way and Severus pulling the other, the robe ripped. Bellatrix ran into a portrait and fell. She got up and continued to run down the hall

Lily saw Bellatrix running down the hall crying. She wondered what happened. Lily wiped her own tears from her eyes. Then, she saw Severus. He didn't see her, to which she was glad. He went down the opposite hall. "Maybe he's looking for her. I wonder if Bellatrix is okay," said Lily to herself. She continued to walk aimlessly down the hall, letting her mind wander, until she heard someone sniffling. "Could that be Bellatrix," Lily breathed. Lily listened until she found Bellatrix. Concealed behind a tapestry, Bellatrix…

Bellatrix heard footsteps but no longer cared. She saw who Severus really had feelings for and thought her life no longer mattered. "Why live if you have no one to love," Bellatrix thought. She looked up and saw Lily pulling back the tapestry. Bellatrix pulled out her wand, ready to duel, but Lily didn't look like a threat. She sat back down and sighed. Her mascara was running.

-Lily: "Are you okay?"

-Bella: "Why should you care?"

-Lily: "Well, I do care. It's who I am"

-Bella: "Why don't you go to Severus!" she yelled.

-Lily: "What do you mean?"

Bellatrix and Lily stared at each other. Then they began to walk together. This was the first time they actually spent time together.

-Bella: "I see the way you two look at each other."

-Lily: "I-I don't know I feel. He's my best friend."

-Bella: I saw you two you know. I saw you two almost kiss."

-Lily: (blushing a bit) "I love James!"

-Bella: turning to Lily "Sure you do."

They made it back to Slytherin entrance. Bellatrix and Lily had connection. They became friends that night. And it was solely on the fact that Severus was in their triangle. Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower with many thoughts in her head. As she entered the common room, she saw that James was waiting for her. She tried to smile, but couldn't.

"This is weird. I wake up hoping to talk to Severus, now I'm looking forward to talking to James," thought Lily. She walked up to him and they hugged. He could tell that something was on her mind.

-James: Lily, what's wrong?"

-Lily: "James, don't hate me…"

Lily told James about what was going on in her life with Severus and now Bellatrix. He didn't get upset, but gave a little laugh.

-James: "Lily, if you want to go out with Severus, then go out with him."

-Lily: "But, I love you James!"

-James: "I love you too, but Severus…"

-Lily: "I don't know what to do."

-James: "Go out with him. Give it a chance."

-Lily: "But Christmas? What about then?"

-James: "Don't worry about that Evans. There are more holidays than Christmas."

James got up and kissed her forehead, and then he walked away. James never hated Severus-until now. Lily would go for him, he knew it. Peter, Remus, and Sirius walked over to James after Lily left. They looked from him to her. When they asked him what was up, all he could say was, "Severus" Then, he explained what was going on.

-x-

Severus was worried. He looked everywhere for Bellatrix. He finally decided to go back to Slytherin common room. Upon entering, he saw Bellatrix.

-Severus: "Bella, I've…"

-Bella: "Save it. I just want to know why?"

-Severus: "You can't tell the heart no."

-Bella: "BUT SHE LOVES JAMES, NOT YOU!"

With that, she walked out of the room, no longer caring for love or life. She wanted to end it. She would do something to take this pain in her heart away. Bellatrix sneaked out of her room and headed out into the halls. She went up to the tallest tower. Tears were streaking down her face. She breathed in the cold night air, letting it chill her insides. On the ledge, she pulled out the dagger…


End file.
